


Toto's Song

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John make up a little ditty about their new puppy.





	Toto's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> Sung by Sherlock and John to the tune of Dalmatian Plantation.

We’ll make our Cairn Terrier merrier  
So dapper and very urbane  
Dressed up like a fairy  
Not savage or scary  
You might think that we are insane  
Just be glad we don’t have a Great Dane

**Author's Note:**

> alexxphoenix42 just answered an ask on tumblr from someone who was searching for 101 Dalmatians AUs. She came up with three works, and I was inspired to add a fourth.
> 
> If you're wondering why Toto is so much lighter colored in this photo than in [Sherlock in Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344242), let's just say that it was an experiment gone wrong...
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me sing a joyful song. ♥


End file.
